Alfred Jones Summer Vacation
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred Jones spends his summer vacation in the United Kingdom, he is sixteen years old, and on a mission to have a lot of fun. His first stop after checking into a hotel is a Scottish Pub.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Alfred Jones Summer Vacation **

**By waterrain**

Alfred Jones was in Scotland and he was on a mission to go to a pub. The blond haired teen had read up on the legal drinking age and thought the United Kingdom would be the best location plus it has the word United in its name. To be honest he felt a bit nervous and awkward for he is sixteen years old. In the United States the legal drinking age is twenty-one.

The American teen had been staring at the bar for about two hours, pacing, biting his lip, thinking, and running his hands through his hair. Alfred mentally groaned and silently wished his friends were here with him for then it would be easier to walk into that pub, but he was all alone.

'I can order by myself here in Scotland. Of course I have to order a meal and stuff. I'm alone and no one else is with me. Damn, I can't back down.' Alfred thought as he stared at the pub and his cheeks puffed out in annoyance. 'I'm here. I had managed to convince my parents to let me go by myself so that I would be able to have some real life experience and they paid for my ticket not knowing about my mission to go to the pubs.'

"I'll walk into that Scottish pub, order a meal, and have some alcohol for the first time in my life. I'm a hero and I'm epic. I'm Alfred Freedom Jones and I'll walk into that pub." Alfred whispered to himself firmly and nodded his head. He had no idea a couple of people inside of that Scottish pub were watching him off and on again wondering when the American will finally walk inside it has been over two hours after all.

Alfred took a deep breath and walked forward with determined blue eyes, but stopped after a couple of feet and stared at the Scottish Pub. He rubbed his arms, tried to ignore his racing heart, and walked a few inches closer.

Inside of the pub was an Englishman who was watching the blond going at a slower than a turtle pace after staring at the pub for over two hours and he rolled his green eyes.

"I bet he is an American. It's easy to tell and look he is finally walking closer at long last." Arthur commented calmly and he noticed that blond stopped again. "Anyone want to bet how long it will take him to get inside here?"

Alfred Jones was about two feet away from the door, he stared for about ten minutes, and started to pace again while running his hands through his blond hair.

"That lad is driving me crazy. Why can't he just walk inside already?" Arthur stated causally to his brothers that were with him and he noticed the blond was pacing again. "Pitiful just pitiful. I'll go out there and help him. I'll take pity on the lad."

Arthur stood up and he made his way towards the door. Alfred was thinking on how maybe it was a mistake, maybe there is a reason why in the United States the legal drinking age is twenty-one, and maybe he wasn't ready to drink alcohol.

"Come on inside already, Lad. It's going to rain soon." Arthur said calmly to the blued eyed teen. "You wouldn't want to get bloody sick, right?"

The American teen blinked his blue eyes before grinning widely and showing off his white teeth.

"I have never gotten sick so far in my life, but I'll be going in now and ordering myself something to eat along with some epic alcohol." Alfred commented cheerfully as he walked inside of the Scottish Pub at long last. A bright smile on his lips, determined blue eyes, and he was walking with confidence. Arthur chuckled to himself at the sudden change and shook his head.

"Are you an American?" Arthur asked causally and he looked into those blue eyes.

"I'm from the United States of America." Alfred replied calmly as he sat down and smiled widely at the green eyed man before asking politely. "So where are you from Mister? How old are are you? What colors do you love? I love red, white, and blue along with the color green. This is my first time being so far away from my home and I'll be in the United Kingdom for about two months before going back."

Arthur noticed this American is quite energetic and he sighed to himself for he has brought this onto himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Arthur's view in this chapter. **

**Alfred Jones Summer Vacation **

**By waterrain**

"You are rude." I stated firmly and it didn't seem to bother him. The American looked at me with a bright smile, his blue eyes went wider, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Well, Mister. You were kinda rude too. You know with the whole are you an American and didn't tell me your name or anything." He said to me calmly and then grinned. "Anyway, Mister. My name is Alfred Freedom Jones. By the way what is your name? Of course I could keep on calling you by the name of Mister."

"My name is Arthur." I informed him for I have no wish to be called Mister because it makes me feel as if I'm old.

"Heh, That's a neat name. Your name is like royalty, but my name is heroic. Have you ever heard of King Arthur and The Knights Of The Round Table?" Alfred asked me causally and his elbows were on the table. "How young are you, Mister Arthur?"

"Can you drop the Mister?" I asked in an irritated voice and he looked at me with such an innocent look that made my heart flutter slightly at the sight.

"How young are you?" Alfred asked curiously and his expression showed that he was interested in how old I am for some reason. I think he is hitting on me.

"It is rude to ask a question when someone asks a question." I replied calmly and watched as he puffed his cheeks out slightly like a child.

"Well, I asked you a question and yet you asked me a question. So I decided to ask again and you decided to comment on how it is rude to ask a question when someone asks a question." He informed me in a sulky voice and looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Bloody hell." I muttered under my breath, silently looked the blond over, and he looks cute. If this lad was ugly I would have left without a problem, but alas he is cute.

"I'm twenty-three years old." I informed him and watched as those blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow, I thought you would be like twenty-one." Alfred commented cheerfully and he smiled at me. "I was off by two years. Still pretty good guess, right?"

"It was a good guess, Alfred." I said causally while looking at his pretty face and focused more or less on the American's lips. "What is your age?"

"Heh, It is legal for me to be at this epic Scottish Pub. I ordered myself some food and alcohol. My birthday was a couple of days ago." Alfred stated calmly and I mentally sigh for this basically told me nothing, but oh well.

"Was it a nice birthday?" I asked him while looking at his neck and it appears that the American didn't notice or he did notice, but wasn't saying anything about it.

"It was an awesome and heroic birthday. There was fireworks, cake, Ice Cream, cheeseburgers, and some other food too. I loved the hot dogs. The hot dogs were juicy and easy to eat. Plus pretty simple to chew slightly before swallowing." Alfred replied cheerfully, he was smiling happily, and I could feel the blood flowing straight down to mini-Arthur. "Heh almost swallowed a hot dog whole because I was so hungry and eager to eat. I choked a bit on it, but luckily I coughed the hot dog up."

My mind filtered out some of Alfred's words. I focused mainly on Alfred's saying hot dogs, juicy, easy, and swallowing.

"What was on your hot dog?" I managed to ask causally while looking at his lips that were slightly damp.

"Ketchup, sweet relish, mustard, and mayonnaise. My brother decided to take a photo of me on his cell phone and sent it to me." Alfred commented to me and he rolled his eyes. "He claimed that I looked like a wild animal. Here's the photo my brother sent me on my epic cell phone."

I looked at the photo and couldn't help noticing that mayonnaise covered Alfred's lips. His cheeks had a bit of ketchup on them, sweet relish on his chin, and a tiny amount of mustard on the tip of his nose.

I believe Alfred is flirting with me along with being a bit of a tease for showing that photo. Also he had been talking about hot dogs and swallowing them for the love of the Queen!

"Do you like hot dogs, Mister Arthur?" Alfred asked calmly, his elbows still on the table, and he was looking me in the eyes while smiling.

"Hmm, I enjoy donuts more than hot dogs." I replied causally and being smart didn't add 'I would love to see your donut and fill it up with my jucies, Alfred' for that wouldn't be wise to say in public.

"Really? I love donuts too, but Ice Cream is the best dessert. Ice Cream is cold and melts inside of my food." Alfred said happily and his blue eyes were half-lidded. "I got to make sure to get some Ice Cream tomorrow at the store since there is Ice Cream everywhere, right? Anyway, Mister Arthur. I can it even when it is below freezing and my brother calls me an idiot, but I remind him of that time when we were little and how he had poured a bottle of maple syrup on the snow. Of course the snow melted, he cried, and I said to him 'Told you so' which caused him to ignore me for about thirty minutes. "

"How do you eat Ice Cream?" I asked calmly and decided to lie. "I never had Ice Cream."

"What? You never ever had Ice Cream. Seriously, You never ever tasted the deliciousness which is Ice Cream?" Alfred asked in disbelief and his eyes were wide in horror. "Does that mean there is no Ice Cream in Scotland? Does this mean there is no Ice Cream in the United Kingdom? No heroic Ice Cream for two months?"

I noticed that those blue eyes were starting to fill up with tears, his bottom lip was trembling, and he looked as if the world had ended.

"Calm down, lad." I said to him while placing my hands on his cheeks and looked into Alfred's watery eyes. My thumbs wipe away his tears. "There is Ice Cream in the United Kingdom."

After I said that sentence the blond smiled in relief and of course I made sure to move my hands away from his face. Alfred's food arrived along with his alcoholic beverage and I briefly noticed my brothers already left, but to be honest I do not give a damn and ordered myself a bit of whiskey. I know my limits and how much alcohol I can drink before getting drunk. I have no wish for a bloody hangover.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
